


Anthousai

by MouseEnthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Forest Nymph!Atsumu, M/M, but not really just a little, nymphs are usually female but trust the process, sort of a death but I didn't know how to tag it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseEnthusiast/pseuds/MouseEnthusiast
Summary: Flowers are such a sweet sentiment, especially to Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 14





	Anthousai

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it!!

Honestly, if Sakusa had to pick anything better than being outside, he’s not even sure what it would be. Oh. That’s right. It’d be literally anything else. He couldn’t even fathom why anyone would willingly stay outside, except for maybe fresh air. To be honest, it’s not that he hates the outside, it’s that he hates anything dirty, and what could be dirtier than dirt itself. Of course, hatred for anything dirty is only amplified when you’re surrounded by the dirt. So why, pray tell, was he even out here in the first place. He had almost forgotten his task, in light of the sheer disgust he was feeling. 

Being a photography major, it was customary to partake in nature photography, which would warrant him being outside. It made it harder that the criteria for the assignment was to “capture something beautiful.” How do you just capture something beautiful, that’s such a subjective idea. He could take a picture of tree roots and argue that it’s beautiful. However, if he had to pick something beautiful, he’d take a picture of a person. Yeah, just a person would be good. Maybe it seems dumb to think about, but at least to him, there was nothing more beautiful than human nature. There’s nothing more beautiful than how much love it seems people have. To love is so simple and basic, and yet it means everything. Well, perhaps he just wants to love someone as much as everyone else he sees. Why was he thinking about love anyways? He has a picture to get and he’s running out of time, because it will be dark soon and... 

“Hey!” a voice called out. This, of course, dumbfounded him. Who else would possibly be in a forest at this hour? “Hello? Can you hear me?” the voice said again. He didn’t recognize this voice at all, but he deemed it rude to remain silent.

“...yes?” Sakusa answered, “where are you?” The voice, which Sakusa had denoted as teasing, responded “don’t you mean who are you?” Really, Sakusa couldn’t care less where the voice was coming from, but if the person attached to it came out, he’d kill two birds with one stone. “Come out now, please,” he asked, a little too politely for a random voice he heard in a forest. Now, he certainly didn’t expect to hear a voice in a forest, but he definitely did not expect the voice to appear out of a field of flowers. The voice appeared from a field of flowers. Out of nothing. This is not something that usually happens when you’re doing an assignment. 

“Oh boy, do you look surprised! What’s wrong, ain’t ever seen an anthousai before?” No, Sakusa thought, I’m pretty sure no one here has. Noting the boy’s appearance, he certainly looked unreal, his hair was made of flowers? Although it’s frowned upon to ask, he couldn’t help but say “what are you?” Which was apparently the wrong question. “Excuse you. I am not a what, I have a name, and it is Atsumu Miya. As I said before, I am an anthousai, aka a flower nymph, hence the hyacinths.” A second look made Sakusa realize that the flowers his hair contained were, in fact, hyacinths. Atsumu spoke up while he was staring, “you know? It’s normal to introduce yourself as well.” Now he was embarrassed, why was he embarrassed? “It’s Sakusa, Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’m here to get a picture.”

Now it should be noted that Atsumu is particularly self-centered, so of course he’d believe the picture should be of him. “A picture! Well, how’d you like me pose, Omi?” Nicknames aside, the picture isn’t supposed to be of him, but considering the flowers in his hair, perhaps it would work and he’d end up with a picture he likes. “Okay, yeah, I’ll take your picture after you tell me why you’re talking to me.” For the first time in their conversation, it seemed the tone was genuinely serious. “You know, Omi, no one comes into this stupid forest anymore, it was nice talking to you, but maybe it would be better off to let you leave before any crazy, emotional bond happens,” and with that, Atsumu was gone. 

Maybe it was a mistake to come back, maybe the desire to have a friend overpowered that mistake. Either way, he left, then came back, and continued doing so. Even if nature completely grossed him out, it was easy to see the beauty in it when Atsumu was around. It was easy when Atsumu was around. Atsumu took note of Omi’s distaste, and did as best he could to make it “clean” for him. He noticed that Kiyoomi liked flowers, and lucky for him, he was a flower nymph. He’d give Omi flowers, flowers as a parting gift. 

It was October when the news had to be broken. Atsumu had to leave, much like all the flowers in the winter, he will fade as well. You’d probably think “he’ll just be back in the summer.” It’s not that easy for anthousai, much like flowers, they exist anywhere. Next summer, Atsumu will exist somewhere else, somewhere away from Sakusa Kiyoomi. Everyone’s right when they say parting is the sweetest sorrow, which is what makes it so hard for them.

“Kiyoomi, I’m sorry,” is what Atsumu chose to say. “Why would he be sorry”, Sakusa thought, “why would he say that, knowing it makes saying goodbye so much harder?” Atsumu had a bouquet of flowers, hyacinths, the ones that had grown to be Sakusa’s favorite. “I know I’m leaving, and I really don’t want to go so quickly. Thank you, Omi. Thank you for keeping me company, and being my friend. I really do love you as I love the flowers I see every day.” Then Atsumu hugged him, tight and short, too short for Sakusa’s liking. Then he was gone. Gone as though he wilted, just as Sakusa’s hyacinths will do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an entry for my language arts class!! I decided to write it as a fanfiction first and change the names later, so I hope you liked it!!


End file.
